


My Girl Friday

by AlexaNDYE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friday is Tony's new AI voiceover, Pepper gets a little jealous of Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should drabble something about Pepper getting jealous about Friday his new AI system :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl Friday

Pepper was peacefully and calmly typing away on her laptop in the middle of the living room; it was a peaceful day on a Saturday afternoon, and after a busy week cleaning up some mess regarding Ultron and Stark Industries, she thought a little time to herself was in order, but one thing led to another and she found herself answering e-mails, responding to various businessmen, and preparing for her upcoming week of scheduled meetings.

If there was one thing someone could say about Pepper Potts, it was that she was always prepared. She knew how to deal with all sorts of situations better than anyone else.

“Where is it, Friday?” Tony asked loudly as he entered the room.

“On your left, Boss.” The Irish female AI responded.

He walked over to one of the countertops and started going through all of the drawers. “I don’t see it.”

“Behind you.” The AI corrected him.

“Ah,” Pepper heard Tony pull out one of the drawers and then close it. “Thank you. You’re a doll. What would I do without you?”

“You’d buy a new one without thinking to look for it.”

“Whoa, hey.” He replied playfully. “That’s not nice.”

“Apologies, Boss, but it’s the truth. It’s almost time for your two o’clock appointment with Dr. Cho. Would you like me to prepare the secured network communications link?”

“Yes.” Tony looked over and saw Pepper on the couch; he smiled to himself as a bunch of thoughts were running through his head. He had been busy with his own inventions lately, but every now and then, he’ll stop by to see how Pepper was doing. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was ignoring her, again. “Tell Dr. Cho I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Of course.”

Yes. Pepper Potts was always prepared, but not for _that_. The day she realized JARVIS was replaced with a female, _and Irish_ , AI was the day she realized she had, for the first time in a long time, come unprepared.

“Hey,” Tony greeted her with a low, husky, and soft tone, one that he knew she couldn’t resist. That certain tone of his always made her flustered – well, not always – more like it had a success rate of 85%. She’s been working on decreasing the number.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Hi,” she tried to smile. Friday’s voice was still lingering in the back of her head, and she felt on edge with each passing second.

“What’cha doing?” He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm behind her.

“Work.”

“But it’s Saturday. You shouldn’t be working.” He leaned closer to her, but she didn’t move. “If anything, you should be spending time with me.” He pumped his eyebrows at her and flashed his award winning Stark charm-filled smile.

She unintentionally leaned back; she blamed it on Friday. “You mean you… and Friday?” She sounded jealous. She didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but in Tony’s ears, she sounded jealous, and he decided to poke fun of her.

There were countless times when he was jealous of whomever she was hanging around or whatever douche-canoe was flirting with her, so he knew he had no reason to get upset.

Tony leaned back to get a better look at her, and the second she saw that smug smirk appear on his face was when she knew what exactly she got herself into.

“Pepper,” He gasped; he sounded offended. “I—Are you—Are you jealous of Friday?”

“I am not.” Pepper didn’t want to hear any of it, so closed her laptop, got up, and walked towards their bedroom. He followed behind her.

“You are!” He laughed.

“I am not, Tony.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “When was I ever jealous of how long you spend in the lab or in the workshop with JARVIS doing god knows what?”

His smile began to disappear. “Is that why you’re upset?”

“No.” She lied, pursing her lips.

He rounded her and forced her to look at him. “Hey, Honey. Look at me.” She mustered up the courage to do so. “You think just because I spend more time in the lab with her than I do with you means I like her more?”

“Well, if I had to count the number of hours you’ve spent with her in the last week and compare them to the number of hours you’ve spent with me in the last year and a half, I would say she wins hands down.” She folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

“Pepper, just because I spend most of my time in the lab doesn’t mean I like her more than you.” He grabbed Pepper by her shoulders and held her in place. He lowered himself so she’d look at him. “I love you. You know that.”

“Sometimes I find that hard to believe.” She muttered.

“Do you even know who I modeled Friday off of?”

Supermodels, cover girls, playboy bunnies and the like littered the back of her mind, and a part of her was getting upset. “Do I _want_ to know?” She sounded annoyed.

“It’s you.” Tony smiled widely. “It’s all you.”

Pepper stared at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled sweetly. “I mean, the Irish accent is just an added bonus, but the whole thing is you.”

“So, I’ve basically been replaced with myself?”

“No, no, no.” He sighed. “I get that we’re both busy and we don’t get to spend a lot of time with each other, but I was hoping ‘Friday’ would be the solution, because wherever you are is home to me, and I was hoping… maybe…” he shrugged a bit. “…If I had an AI modeled after you, then I wouldn’t feel as bad when I went off on a mission for days or weeks on end.”

She stared at him in awe; she never thought _that_ would be reason why he created Friday.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “And I’m sorry if it seems like I spend more time with her than you. I know you’ve been busy with Stark Industries lately. I just didn’t want to push your buttons and end up sleeping on the couch again.” He joked and breathed a laugh.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. “That was partly my fault.”

“I know.” He leaned in to kiss her. “I forgive you.”

She leaned in and hugged Tony; he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so warm and inviting. The lingering scent of her vanilla shampoo made him feel light headed.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“Don’t push it, Stark.”


End file.
